You Found Me
by Slightly Sane
Summary: Itachi fell to his knees. "You're too late," he cried. "Where were you?"


**You Found Me.**

_Where were you when everything was falling apart?_

Itachi centric.

_Sorry, there won't be a next time…_

I always knew how I would die. From the moment I dirtied my hands with the blood of my own family, I always knew. There was no way I could possibly ever forgive myself. There was no way I could possibly love, live, or accept forgiveness. It wasn't like I would receive any. I forced back tears as I ended my best friends life, I adverted my eyes as I took my girlfriends, and when it came to my parents… I lost myself. Murder, it moulds you into something different. Something you weren't before.

When I saw his wide, unbelieving eyes, I realized the monster I had become.

My hands were stained with blood I could never return.

_Why?_

_Why, oniisan?_

I don't know why.

They were going to kill us.

Konoha was corrupt. What did you want me to do? Let them have you?

_I'll kill you._

I know you will.

_You bastard!_

I know I am.

Hidan was a religious freak. He rambled on and on about his 'god,' and his 'sacrifices.' I never said anything to him about that. But… that religion garbage, it bothered me. There was no such thing as god, and if there was, he was sure as hell lazy. Did god ever help me once? Did he ever 'show me the way' from my sin? No. Maybe that was my fault. I never believed in anything outside of myself. If I believed, maybe things would be different.

I never believed in God.

With one flick to his forehead, I decided it was my time.

He had his revenge.

He was satisfied.

He could be happy now.

As the darkness begun to envelop my body, as my mind finally begin to close from my train of thought, the world around me jolted. I tried to open my eyes, and when I did, I could see clearly; the first time since I was just a boy. The world around me was white, ageless, and incorruptible. It was pristine. One of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. I forced myself to take a step, and it didn't hurt. My gaze dropped from the glittering white world and onto my own figure. I was tiny. I examined my clean, scar less hands. They felt so young. I reached and touched my face. It was warm. I closed my eyes, trying to activate my Sharingan. Nothing happened. The world was the same as it was before. I laughed, and when I did, I was surprised at my own voice.

I was four.

Intent on figuring out where I was, I walked towards what looked like a tall building. There was a street on either side, and in the middle, a street sign. I blinked, realizing there was a figure standing under the towering sign. I couldn't see the face. All I saw was a flawless, glistening white robe. It looked like a waterfall.

"Pretty…" I mumbled, captivated by its radiance. I ran towards the figure, pumping my four year old legs as hard as I could. I could feel my short, trimmed hair flicking against my ear every time I took a step. That was right; I used to have short hair…

"Slow down there." The voice was beautiful. I stopped immediately, almost loosing my balance as I did so. It chuckled at me, obviously amused by my lack of motor skills. Involuntary, I stuck out my tongue. It struck me as odd. Was I four again?

"Who are you?" I asked. The figure was only a few feet away now.

"Ask me anything."

I still couldn't see the face, but it didn't matter. I gazed up at the street sign. One of the signs was pointing north, and the other east. I couldn't make out the words. They were too small for me to read. I brought my gaze down from the sign and to the figure, examining him once more. He seemed too unreal.

"Where were you when everything was falling apart?" My voice was foreign to me. I hadn't heard myself this young in so long. "Where were you? Where were you?" Why was I cracking up? I could feel my fat, salty tears spilling down my face quicker than I could act upon stopping them. Why was I crying? I didn't even know what I was saying. I took a step back from the man, shielding my eyes to prevent him from seeing. I heard him sigh, and that very moment, I knew where I was. I knew why I was this young; I knew why I could see. I knew who this man was, and I knew why I was crying.

"You're too late." I cried. My voice was high. I could hear him make a step towards me, and I took three back. "You're too late, old man. You found me too late." The beautiful world was mocking me now. It was so perfect, it hadn't seen any hardships. It was not hated, it was loved completely. Nobody wanted to harm the beautiful world. I pushed my face into my hands and fell to my knees. The tears were suffocating.

"I've been calling for years and years." I spat through choked sobs, trying to see through the blur I had created. I didn't want to be blind anymore. I wanted to see the beautiful world. I couldn't hate it… it deserved to be seen. It hadn't hurt anybody, and yet, people still hated it for being perfect.

_Sasuke…_

"Sasuke…" I cried for a long time. I didn't beat the ground with my hands; I didn't scream and twist in pain. I had years and years of tears in me, and at that moment, I let them all out. The man just stood there, watching me. I could probably see his face now, but I didn't want to. He was too far gone to help me anymore.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…"

"Your brother forgives you, Itachi." The figure had knelt down now. I wiped my eyes with my forearm, trying to make out his face still. I blinked back the last of my tears, and I still couldn't see his face. It was too blurry. I reached out, my stubby little fingers yearning to touch his face; to feel the face of my savior.

"You're safe now." I felt a large, warm hand wrap around my own. I gave up trying to feel, I gave up trying to see. I smiled as if thanks for the warmth his hand provided, and closed my eyes once more. Sasuke was this world. A world I was so unconditionally devoted to, a world so beautiful, a world so flawless… it didn't deserve to be hated. It deserved all the best. It deserved a best friend, a lover, a home, friends... everything. It didn't deserve to have people littering its floor with tears. That was too selfish.

"Does he hate me…?"

"No. He never will."

I felt my body relaxing. I could feel his hand slowly fading away, and I could feel the world slowly slipping from under my legs. I was moving on. I had been wiped of my sin, my sight was restored, and I was that innocent boy of four who had nothing for the world but love.

"You found me." I whispered, "You finally found me."

Maybe if I believed sooner, things would have been different.

Now god wasn't such a bad thing to believe in.

* * *

**Ookay, so hopefully you realized that this was based around the song You Found Me by The Fray. Yes, I thought that song totalllly fit Itachi. (That or I could try and make it fit… kyaaa.) He was my favourite charrie… but anyways! Hope you enjoyed my first Oneshot, and please leave some feedback! **


End file.
